


Camera Shy

by LoneDragon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Fluff, Hanzo is a horny bastard, Happy Ending, Jesse is a mess in horny distress, Lots and lots of smut, M/M, Praise Kink, Public Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, camboy hanzo, friends(?) to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-23 23:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneDragon/pseuds/LoneDragon
Summary: Jesse is an erotica author who doesn’t have a lot of time to himself and after a fateful encounter he thinks he’s found his muse.





	1. Tuning In

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I’m actually gonna finish this one ahsjsj. I’ll be uploading every couple of weeks so stay tuned

Jesse was particularly horny one night, not having a chance to relieve himself in a long while, too busy writing his next novel to give himself some “me” time.

When he finally did have some time to himself, he spent most of the night scrolling through porn sites trying to get his fix. It was only about two hours later when his hand started to cramp up, deciding to give his poor dick a break. Though he kept scrolling, mostly because he was bored. Plus, it also gave him inspiration and possible material to work within his erotica novellas.

Then he got an ad. 

Normally, Jesse would just skip or back out and refresh the page. But something about this particular ad caught his attention.

It said something along the kinds of “live camboys” and the guy in the front sure did look pretty hot. It piqued his interest and told his dick to hold on just a little bit longer. 

He clicked the ad and was taken to a “cam” page. Hundreds of men came up, all linking to their own individual streams and chat rooms. Jesse lazily stroked himself as he browsed, nothing really caught his attention until he saw him.

But _he_ was quite the looker. He was sitting on his stomach laying down, his ass facing the camera while he looked behind his shoulder to look directly at the viewer, it was a sensual pose for sure. He had long jet black hair that flowed down the surface of his muscular back. His arms and frame were both big and powerful, but not overly jacked or incredibly thin like a majority of male pornstars. His thighs were immensely thick, layers of muscle underneath, but also looked fun to squeeze. And god damn what an ass, it was plump and tight. It curved up like a mountain, and his hips were the valley. The most alluring thing about the man was his eyes, dark in color and looking lustfully into the camera, while also having a sharp and incredibly piercing quality to them. He was by far the only man on any porn site that could make Jesse feel intimidated. 

Jesse immediately clicked on the page, only to be thwarted by a pop-up saying: 

**[Sign-up to view more!]**

“Ugh, fine,” Jesse groaned to himself as he entered his information. He took a moment to come up with a username before coming to the conclusion to use the alias “HornyCowboy69”. Hey, he’d seen worse usernames before.

It summed him up pretty well, a constantly horny man who had an unnatural obsession with westerns. That, and 69’s where his favorite position next to against a wall, they were also the most fun to write.

He pressed enter and almost threw his phone across the room as the page buffered. Jesse almost screamed before the page *finally* loaded.

Jesse got himself settled against the headboard of the bed as the livestream started.

_ “Please be a bottom, or a vers, please god,” _ Jesse pleaded as it loaded. He was tired of every video he’d click on for there to be a skinny white twink on the other end. He wanted to be able to fuck (or make love, depending on the guy) who could crush his head between their thighs or maybe toss him around a little bit. Jesse found it more exciting that way. 

He couldn’t really see the username attached to the guy on screen, maybe he was just stupid. But there was something oddly hot to the calm and reserved nature of the man behind the screen. He wasn’t being overly sexual with the people in the chat while also being slightly matter-of-fact and maybe a little haughty in the way he carried himself. Jesse noticed a lot of people were talking about “requests” in the chat he was in. 

Jesse became immediately interested, typing into the chat:

**[HornyCowboy69: wdym by requests?]**

The man noticed his message a few moments later, and did he just smirk? Even the way he smiled was hot, looking absolutely devilish while he did, his facial hair emphasizing the crease the side of his mouth made into his cheek. His dark eyes almost sucked Jesse through the screen, entrancing him in a way.

“Basically, you pay me a certain amount of money to act out your fantasies, this your first time here?” He chuckled, turning his back to the camera as he reached for something.

_ “Pay?” _ He thought he wasn’t sure what an “acceptable” amount would be so he decided to watch what the other people in the chat donated to him. 

**[ DaddyDick: it’d be so hot if you could suck on a dildo while you rode another one. Luv ur streams btw ❤️ ]**

**[DaddyDick donated 20$ to: LewdDragon ]**

“Aw, thank you! I’m glad you like them so much! And that does sound hot lemme see if I can find them…” Hanzo replied, digging what seemed to be a box on the other side of his bed. 

Jesse started to sweat a little, was he actually going to take two dicks at once? Holy shit. 

“Aha! There we go, alright let’s get started,” Hanzo mused, and excited look in his eyes as he pulled out two truly huge dildos. 

_ “God those things are bigger than his face,” _ Jesse thought, his dick started to leak pre as he thought about the thought of such a strong muscular man taking such a thing into his body. Sure he had written it multiple times but it never got old to him.

He watched as Hanzo licked the other end of the dildo before slamming it against the wall, grunting as he tried to get it to stick. A few people in the chat gave him some thumbs up emojis when he finally get the dildo to stick to the wall. 

Jesse watched intently as Hanzo licked his lips, “I hope I can deep throat it this time,” he purred, wrapping his hand around the shaft and stroking it like it was a real dick. 

A lot of messages started flooding in at that point, encouraging him to deep throat the dildo hanging on the wall. Jesse had to stay now, there’s no way he can miss out on this. 

Hanzo winked at the camera and started slowly swirling his tongue around the head, and Jesse could’ve sworn he heard him chuckle. God, it was so incredibly sexy to Jesse how Hanzo sucked on the dildo like he was trying to please a real dick. The way he moved was so erotic, running his tongue up the length of the shaft and practically slobbering around the girth. 

“God, I wish this was a real cock,” Hanzo whined before he started to lower his head on the dildo. Jesse’s dick twitched when he heard Hanzo starting to moan around the dildo as he sucked, his eyes closed and his face looked completely blissful. 

It was amazing to him how only minutes before Hanzo was so intimidating and dignified and now he looked like an absolute mess.

**[HornyCowboy69: Holy shit I think I’ll nut just from that ]**

Jesse typed hurriedly, his hand shaking slightly as he jerked himself off furiously with his other hand. His fist curled tight around the length of his own cock, drops of pre bubbling up from the slit at the head. 

“Mmm yeah~, cum watching me. I love it when people watch me act like a slut,” Hanzo groaned as he pulled himself off the dick before making his way down the length. He gagged slightly as he found himself almost at the base of it, his eyes watering slightly as he made one last push to the end. 

Jesse couldn’t stop himself at that point, cum shooting out of him at a pace that made Jesse’s whole body shiver. He wasn’t sure exactly what did it. Hanzo talking dirty to the camera, his gagging on a dildo or just his god damn moans and whines. Jesse panted against the bed just the same, his head resting against the pillow as the livestream continued. He’d definitely be adding that scenario in one of his books.

He lifted his head up when he heard Hanzo’s voice again, his dick twitching at the possibilities of what could be next. 

“Wow I can't believe I actually did it this time,” Hanzo panted, his voice a little hoarse but had a huge grin on his face. Jesse loves how much he was enjoying himself. 

“Don’t worry I’m not done yet guys,” Hanzo huffed, grabbing the other dildo from behind him and placing it next to him so the camera could see. He grabbed a lube bottle and poured it over his fingers. He pulled the dildo down lower along the wall as Hanzo lowered his torso down with it. He kept his hips up, positioning himself slightly towards the camera so everyone could have a better look at his ass. Hanzo’s strong back arched beautifully as he stretched himself out, letting out a small cry of pleasure before he started sucking on the dildo again. 

**[WinterisCumming: oh my god that’s the hottest thing I’ve ever seen]**

**[WinterisCumming donated 10$ to: LewdDragon ]**

Jesse completely agreed, his face flush as he got a sneak peek of Hanzo’s ass, and those fingers pushing inside past the tight skin. God what Jesse wouldn’t give to push his face between those tight cheeks and eat him out till he had his fill. 

Jesse was definitely going to tip well. 

“Ah! I’m gonna cum!” Hanzo moaned as he looked at all of the comments flooding in while he fingered himself more and more aggressively, he shortly came after that, cum squirting out onto the sheets below him. 

He panted hard into the sheets, pulling his fingers out with an audible popping sound. Hanzo gave himself a moment to relax before sitting up and positioning the dildo underneath him.

“I hope you all are watching~” Hanzo trilled as he sat himself down on the dildo, gasping when he was fully on top of it. 

_ “Yeah, I bet that feels good, huh?” _ Jesse thought as he watches the man behind the screen work his magic. He could tell Hanzo was getting off on the attention since every time someone said he looked hot on the dildo he moaned a little bit louder. 

It wasn’t long before he was sucking on the dildo again, moving it up to his mouth and sucking eagerly. 

This man was made for the spotlight. The way he swirled his hips on that dildo did things to Jesse. The muscles on his back rippled with every movement he made, his tight and full ass bouncing slightly whenever he pushes his hips down. His face was a marvel as well, beautiful dark eyes rolling back into his head from overstimulation, his deep rich voice sounding delicious every time he made the slightest noise. His long silky black hair was pulled up in a high ponytail that swayed whenever he would move, Jesse can’t help but think about pulling it. Hanzo commanded everyone’s attention, everyone watching was completely wrapped around his finger as he rode that dildo like it was the last time he ever will.

Jesse especially loved how Hanzo did everything with enthusiasm, giving everything his full attention and effort, there was never a moment where Jesse felt that Hanzo was disinterested or bored. He loved it. And Jesse was completely here for it. 

“I’m gonna cum again, fuck! Please cum with me~!” Hanzo exclaimed, going back to sucking on the other dildo as he slammed his hips down on the one below him. A few more thrusts and he cums, streams of milky white cum shooting out and against the wall. 

Jesse pumps his cock deep into his fist, beating it furiously before he cums too, his dick a little sore but loving it all the same. 

Hanzo panted softly as he pulled the cock out of him, wiping the sweat off of his forehead and wiping the cum off of the wall with a towel. His face looked like he just won the lottery, eyes wide with excitement and a sly smirk plastered on his face. He already knew that everyone loved his performance, and who couldn’t? 

**[DaddyDick: wow...best 20 I’ve ever spent in my life...]**

“Heh, I bet it was,” Hanzo teased, eyes locked on the chat, looking like he was hungry for more. More attention, more pleasure, more everything. 

“I’m not done yet guys so keep sending me requests,” Hanzo said, leaning his head back against a pillow and resting his arms behind him. Jesse wanted to fuck that smug look off his face. 

Jesse presses the “donate” button faster than he cares to admit. He enters in his debit card info and wouldn’t be surprised if his heart just flew out of his chest right now. 

He thinks for a moment, Hanzo just gave him the best orgasm of his entire, what would be a good way for him to show his gratitude? 

He notices that everyone doesn’t send him more than 25 bucks, that’s absolutely insane to Jesse. This man is giving his all for them and all they can fork over is 25 dollars?! Absolutely ludicrous.

Jesse won’t stand for it. He punches in 100 bucks and sends it. It’s not like he doesn’t have plenty of money to spare. He usually spends it on food, coffee, and various miscellaneous things. This would probably be the most well spent 100 dollars in his entire life.

**[HornyCowboy69 donated 100$ to: LewdDragon ]**

**[HornyCowboy69: That was incredible, best nut in my entire life. You uh..think you can lay on your back and fuck yourself with the dildo? Legs spread and all…?]**

Hanzo lifts his body up from the bed and looks intently on the screen, surprise was written all over his face as his eyes scanned his message. 

“H-holy shit, thank you so much! I wasn’t expecting that at all. And it must have been some nut if you gave me that much, now I really have to give it my all!” Hanzo gasped, obviously shocked at how much he donated to him. 

**[HornyCowboy69: ur welcome sweetheart ;)]**

Hanzo blushes and Jesse almost faints. 

_ “Wow, he’s cute on top of being sexy and gorgeous!?”  _ Jesse thought to himself, wanting to reach through the screen and kiss him on those full lips of his. 

Hanzo quickly regains composure and winks at the camera as he lays down on his back, spreading his legs out so Jesse could get a good look. Jesse probably looked like a dog the way he drooled at his phone, mouth slack as Hanzo used his fingers to spread open his ass, lube leaking out and dripping down onto the mattress

Hanzo starts fondling his chest, pinching one of his nipples with a moan. Hanzo takes the dildo from next to him and runs the tip over his entrance. 

“You wanna see me fuck myself, huh? That what you want?” Hanzo groans as he teases his viewers, the tip of it kissing the already red and puffy hole. Hanzo’s own big cock twitched from the gentle stimulation.

It took every bit of strength in Jesse’s body for him not to scream “YES” at his phone. He’d probably wake up his neighbors outside, the walls in his home weren’t too thick. 

Luckily the horde of messages and donations from the chat managed to encourage Hanzo. 

“Hehe, I know you’d like that, wouldn’t you? Watch closely~ I want you all to see this stretch me out,” Hanzo chuckled, spreading himself out with his two fingers more as he pushed the dildo slowly inside. 

Jesse wasn’t even jerking off anymore, staring at the screen intently watching what Hanzo did next. 

Hanzo moaned softly as the dildo bottomed out inside of him, whining when he thinks it hits his prostate. 

“Hah..feels so good doing it like this. I get to feel every inch of it inside me,” Hanzo panted, letting himself get used to the girth before starting to move. He angled his wrist to the left so when the dildo moved in and out of him it was completely visible to the viewers.

There was something so incredibly erotic the way Hanzo slowly pushed the dildo in and out of him, moaning and gasping softly with every thrust. The way his eyes were fixed onto the camera with such a lustful look like he was staring directly into Jesse’s eyes. 

“God, I dunno if I said this before but...I fucking wish this was a real dick so bad. I haven’t been fucked properly in so goddamn long, what I wouldn’t give for a man to just take me and fuck me so hard I can’t speak,” Hanzo rambled on, gasps intertwined between every other word as he started picking the pace. The pair of silicone balls on the other end of the dildo smacking against Hanzo’s perineum, and for a moment that was the only sound audible in Jesse’s master bedroom.

_ “I’d fuck you so good baby, so fucking good you wouldn’t be able to fucking stand after I’m done with you,” _ Jesse thought as he heard Hanzo’s plea. There was something about the way he said that felt real, he could hear the need laced in the words and his tone. 

“Ah! F-fuck, it’s so fucking deep, hnng~” Hanzo sputtered, his voice shaky and his toes curling. He looked so close to an orgasm that Jesse almost wants to reach out and give him that push. 

**[HornyCowboy69: God damn, I’d give anything to be in that toys place]**

Hanzo’s eyes widened as he pushed the dildo completely inside and came, shooting it all over his supple and muscular chest. 

Jesse didn’t realize that he got drool on his phone until he came to his senses, quickly wiping it off with the edge of his comforter. 

He found Hanzo panting heavily on the comforter of his own bed, the fairy lights above it illuminating his face, the scene was almost romantic in a way.

“Hah...fuck...that was amazing...” He gasped, slowly pulling the dildo out of him, leaving nothing behind but a few drops of lube leaking out of him. 

Jesse found himself speechless as well, the gape that the dildo left behind made him hot all over, sweating through the comforter on top of him.

Hanzo slowly closed his legs and laid across the bed lengthwise, wiping off the sweat from his forehead and readjusted his ponytail. 

“Hope it was everything you guys wanted,” Hanzo said, a cute smirk appearing on his face as he watched all of the comments pour in about how hot and sexy he was, and how they’d gladly kill someone to fuck him. 

“Yes..” Jesse said to himself, panting just as heavy as Hanzo was. He blinked for a few moments realizing what he just did.

_ “Damn guy can’t hear you, ya dolt,” _ he said to himself, quickly typing in his response, his fingers a little weak. 

**[HornyCowboy69: I don’t think I can watch anyone else after that, you’re an angel sent from above god damn]**

Hanzo’s cheeks got a little rosy at the compliment, he’s usually used to just horny ramblings. 

“Why thank you. I do my best,” Hanzo replied, reaching his hands towards the phone, looking like he’s going to type something. 

**[LewdDragon: @HornyCowboy69 ❤️ ]**

Jesse almost fainted. Did this gorgeous, greek statue of a man just..send him a heart emoji? Jesse didn’t know what to do after that, did he do the same? He could hear the blood pumping in his ears as he sent another text. 

**[ HornyCowboy69: @LewdDragon ❤️ ]**

Hanzo chuckled softly, maybe he knew that Jesse had no idea what to say to this absolute hunk of a man without looking like a dopey idiot. Sure he had written some pretty raunchy sex scenes, but he can’t help but fall apart when a cute guy looks his way.

“I hate to cut the stream short tonight guys, but that’s all I can really put in for today, I have to be up early tomorrow. Goodnight everyone, hope you had fun!” Hanzo said, waving into the camera, letting the other people in the chat send him good night messages before a message popped up on Jesse’s screen.

**[LewdDragon’s livestream has ended! Come back next time! Would you like to be notified when they stream again?]**

Jesse absolutely would, clicking the “Yes I’d like to be notified” button before turning his phone off. He rested against the pillow on his large bed, there was no way he’d get off to regular porn ever again, not after witnessing that marvel. 

* * *

 

Hanzo laid flat against the bed and curled up with one of his pillows, another wonderful stream with incredible turnout as always, but this time he felt a little different. He wasn’t particularly used to being called pet names, and it showed on the tips of his ears. Hanzo had been called every dirty word he would possibly think of, but being called “sweetheart” by someone who gave him such a generous donation made him feel strange, in a good way.

He sat up, turned off his phone, put away his toys and curled up underneath the covers of his small twin sized bed. As he was about to fall asleep, Hanzo's phone rang and he let out a groan as he answered it. 

“Who is it?” 

“Hey, Hanzo! Sorry to call you so late but it's been so long and-”

“Genji, calm down,” Hanzo interrupted, bringing the phone down next to him and putting in on speaker. 

It was his brother, who was currently out of the city for a few weeks meeting up with his new boyfriend, Lucio. They were on opposite ends of the hemisphere, and where Hanzo was it was it was around midnight and in Brazil, he was sure it was just about morning. 

“What do you want? I’m *trying* to sleep,” Hanzo grunted, resting his head back onto the pillow. 

“Well I just wanted to give you a call now that I wouldn’t forget, ya know?” Genji replied, a visible chirp in his voice. 

“Alright, well you called me, can I sleep now?” Hanzo groaned his head under the covers, completely exhausted from the cam and the livestream. Yes, he absolutely loved performing for his faithful viewers, but it wore him out after a while. 

“Aw come on~, I just wanted to say hi to my bro before me and Luci hit the city again! Just tell me a 'lil about your day?” Genji asked Hanzo could feel the puppy dog look in his eyes through the phone. 

Hanzo lifted his head up and put his phone on his lap, and starting rambling.

“Well, it was a pretty average day for the most part. Did my workout, ate food, fucked around, did my stream. Nothing too out of the ordinary for me,” Hanzo replied, resting his hand on his cheek. 

“Aw really? How did the stream go? No one gave you any trouble?”

“No..but I did receive a large donation out of the blue today,” Hanzo twirled his hair between his fingers as he thought about it, “and he called me sweetheart, I thought it was nice.”

“Hanzo, no offense but he was just doing that to be nice,” Genji sighed, his brother often had a knack for falling for guys way too easily. Not that he minded, it was fun to watch him try and flirt without getting horny. 

“I don’t think so, most people in the livestream don’t donate more than 20 at a time. This guy donated 100 Genji, this guy must really like me,” Hanzo explained to him, rolling his eyes a little from Genji’s skepticism.

“Wow that is a lot, I’m sure with that and all the other ones you’ll be set this month then?”

“Yeah, definitely, I kinda wonder if that guy lives here in the city…” Hanzo trailed off, wondering what he would do if someone recognized him in public. 

“Oh my god, Hanzo you are seriously trying to find this guy-”

“Oh come on, I’m just kidding~” Hanzo teased, laughing a little as he laid back down on the pillow. 

“Alright, Hanzo, don’t try anything stupid,” Genji replied, rolling his eyes a little and chuckling to himself, “goodnight, Hanzo.”

“Goodnight, Genji, have fun,” He said before hanging up and curling up under the covers. He closed his eyes and thought to himself. 

_ “What would I do if I actually met him though?” _

But before he could answer that question, he drifted off to sleep.   
  



	2. Chance Encounters

Jesse was waiting in line to get his coffee, typing away on his phone a rough draft of the novel he was writing. Jesse wasn’t too worried about anyone looking at his phone, if anyone questioned him, Jesse would just inquire why they were looking over his shoulder in the first place

He wanted to write a sort of beachy type scene, since he lived so close to the ocean and all it made sense. Besides, who doesn’t like writing about buff guys running around soaking wet in really tight speedos? 

Jesse decided to make the make the main character a traveling surfer looking for the perfect wave, and the perfect dick. He wanted to set everything up the day before a swimming competition at a hotel where the competitors were staying at. Plus, he just wanted an excuse to write skinny dipping.

_ “Hm, would it be too cliche if I open it with him in the hotel pool at night? Nah, I don’t think so, it could work if I do it right”  _ Jesse thought to himself, feeling inspiration strike and started to type. 

He wasn’t sure what to call the main character of this novel. He thought for a moment and the name Gabriel popped into his head. That would work, it was a masculine sounding name, but not too jockish either.

_ ______ _

_ Gabriel couldn’t sleep, how could he? His career hung in the balance at the meet tomorrow. If he didn’t win he’d have to go into retirement. He couldn’t let anyone cloud his judgement. He decided to go out and have a quick swim to clear his head in the hotel pool.  _

_ It was late at night, the only thing light visible being the moon casting its beams of light on the beach from afar, and the hotel lights on the swimming pool.  _

_ Gabriel thought he would be along but was sorely mistaken. There was only one other man out in the pool, standing on the diving board and looking out into the distance.  _

_ He was part of the opposing team he’d be running against tomorrow, Gabriel tried not to make himself seen as he watched the man from afar.  _

_ He was truly a walking marble statue, his muscles rippling as he did his stretches. His long black hair flowed down the large frame of his back like water. His face was striking, an extremely serious look in his eyes as he looked down at the piercing blue water below. Though, it soon turned playful within a matter of moments.  _

_ He looked around a few times before hooking his thumbs on the edge of his tight, black speedo. His ass was nice and tight, pure muscle as it was released from the cage of the black spandex. He started to slowly pull it down, almost putting on a show as he let it fall to his ankles.  _

_ He took his ankle and held it out slightly, flinging it into the water below.  _

_ “Well, aren’t you going to join me?” He said, turning to Gabriel with a smug grin on his face.  _

____

 

Jesse groaned quietly, he was thinking about  _ him _ again. Jesse was positively addicted to that man’s streams, not that he minded. Not at all in fact, Jesse couldn’t seem to get him out of his head. Jesse would donate almost 500 a month to this guy, and he’s been watching his streams every time they were uploaded since three months ago. 

Jesse tried not to think about it, he would have to write that whole paragraph over again so he could have some piece of mind. His enthusiastic moans and cries for more rang through his head as he waited in line. 

It wasn’t Jesse’s fault, the guy was too sexy  _ not  _ to include in his works. Perhaps he might, maybe under a different name like-

“Mobile order for Hanzo!” 

“ _ Hm, better not cut in front of me, I ain’t movin”  _ Jesse grumbled to himself, he had been in line way too long to give up his spot. 

Jesse turned to see who walked in the coffee shop and almost fainted. 

It was...him…

That face was easily recognizable. That long black hair in that high ponytail, his high cheekbones, strong jaw, and those  _ eyes _ that commanded attention. 

He was in workout clothes, probably coming from the gym just a few blocks away. He wore a plain white muscle shirt that cut off the shoulders and exposed parts of his sides. It hung off slightly from his pecs, his nipples poking through slightly due to the sudden change in temperature from outside. And god those  _ shorts _ , could you even call them shorts? They ride up slightly and stopped just above his mid thigh. His muscles made the fabric extra tight, clinging around his bulge enough to where he could see a vague outline of his dick. What Jesse wouldn’t give to be able to see that perfect peach of an ass in person, his shorts didn’t look they would cover him too well.

Jesse shook his head, he couldn’t just stand there and leer at...Hanzo? Was that his name? It must be, he wouldn’t use his real name during streams so it would make sense. So that must be his real name…

_ “I know his real name,”  _ Jesse thought to himself, he didn’t exactly know what this meant yet but he was pretty damn excited.

“Excuse me, sir, can you move? You’re blocking me,” Hanzo said, raising one of his thick eyebrows as he waited for Jesse to move.  

Jesse blinked a few times to catch his breath, his idol practically was standing just a few inches away. He shivered a bit when he called him “sir”, his voice so rich and deep. Hanzo could honestly make him do whatever he wanted with that voice.

_ “Don’t say nothin’ stupid,” _ Jesse worried, managing to gain a hold of his composure. 

“Awful sorry ‘bout that, sweetheart, had a lot on my mind,” Jesse replied, moving out of Hanzo’s way so he could get his drink.

Hanzo’s eyes widened for a second, like he just remembered something. He gave Jesse a quick smile before grabbing drink and heading towards the door. Jesse tried not to pop a boner right there, keyword being “tried”. 

The shorts covered him yes, but the bottom part of his ass was slightly exposed, pressing  _ hard _ against the thin fabric of the shorts. Jesse swore he saw beads of sweat dripping down the back of his thighs. His ass looked like pure muscle, tight and thick, but Jesse wondered if it had any sort of jiggle to it. On top of it, Hanzo also had a cute smile.

Though, before Hanzo could leave, never to be seen again, a swarm of young teenage girls came swarming into the coffee shop. They managed to push Hanzo back to where Jesse was standing and pretty much hogged the entire line. Jesse, unfortunately was pushed to the middle of the line again. But fortunately enough for him, he was stuck with Hanzo. 

_ “Maybe I can try talkin’ to him, see if I can make a move”  _ Jesse said to himself, not exactly sure what to say, but luckily Hanzo was one step ahead of him. 

“I can’t believe we got cut off,” Hanzo said with a growl, a serious scowl on his face as he crosses his arms, his biceps flexing slightly. He held his drink in his hand and sipped angrily. “I have all of my stuff back at the gym, I just hope it doesn’t get stolen…”

Jesse pauses for a moment, trying to think of something to say. 

“I’m sure everything will be just fine, they got security cameras in those types o’ places so I’m sure nothing will happen to your stuff,” Jesse reassured, surprised at himself at how smooth that all came out. Considering his heart is moments away from leaping out of his chest. 

Hanzo grunted softly to himself, taking another sip before his face softened, “Yeah, you’re probably right, I shouldn’t worry.”

Jesse stood for a moment, wondering what he should say next. He fidgeted with his thumbs a bit before starting to talk again. 

“So uh, what’d ya get?” Jesse asked, wanting to slap himself in the face for asking such a stupid question. 

“Strawberry açaí refresher, what’re you getting?” Hanzo responded back, taking another sip of his drink. The look on his face was slightly flirtatious, his arms folded as he leaned against the counter, looking up at him with a curious expression.

Jesse’s heart started to leap, he was actually having a conversation with him. Things were looking up for Jesse McCree.

“Oh uh, never had that before. Just gettin a chai latte before I start writing,” Jesse replied, hoping his face didn’t look too red. 

“Oh you write? That’s interesting, I just work at home,” Hanzo took another long sip of his drink, swirling the strawberry slices around with his straw, “mind if I ask what you write?”

_ “Oh no,” _ Jesse thought, how could he get out of this one without looking like a pervert?

“I will as long as you don’t tell anyone,” Jesse said with a wink, wanting really badly to put his arm around Hanzo. 

“Okay, I promise I won’t tell,” Hanzo chuckled softly, a cute smirk on his face. 

“Alright, I’ll tell ya. I uh, write gay romance novellas,” Jesse said, scratching the back of his neck. He wasn’t  _ technically  _ lying, he was just stretching the truth a bit. He couldn’t just come out and say  _ “hey I write porn for a living!” _

“ _ Oh really _ ? You must be very romantic then,” Hanzo smirked, twirling his hair between his fingers. He  _ must _ know about the effect he has on Jesse, how could he not? No man should be both sexy  _ and _ adorable _ ,  _ it upset the natural order of things.

“Nah, not really, I’m a total idiot when it comes to love actually,” Jesse admitted, feeling his face start to turn red. Was this guy- no,  _ Hanzo-  _ actually talking to him? Was this real? There’s no way this is actually real...could it? 

“Heh, that’s funny. A guy who writes love novels can’t find love himself, ironic. I’m in a similar situation,” Hanzo trails off, drinking the rest of his drink, but surprisingly stayed in line with Jesse. 

“Yeah, funny ain’t it? And what do ya mean by that?” 

“Oh well, I can’t exactly say what my work entails, but I’m an idiot when it comes to love as well,” Hanzo replies, looking away partially. And Jesse could see the faintest hints of blush on his face. 

“Aren’t we all just a bunch of idiots, though? Not to be philosophical and all…” Jesse replies, hoping that the line is just a bit longer for once. 

Hanzo laughs, it’s a cute, reserved laugh, but a laugh all the same. “Yes, I suppose you’re right.” 

They stood there for a moment quietly, before Hanzo decided to break the ice again. 

“You seem like you’re the type of person to do nothing but work, so if you’re not busy, would you mind making my week just a  _ bit  _ more eventful?” Hanzo asked, taking out his phone and opening a new contact for Jesse to put his phone number in. 

Jesse tried not to let his mouth hang open, trying to control his nerves.

“Y-yeah, that’d be nice, I don’t really have a lotta “me” time so this’ll be nice,” Jesse replied, willing his hands to stop shaking as he put his phone number in and his name. He decided to use his real name, since using his pen name with a real person might be a bit confusing. 

“Alright, great, I’ll text you later when I’m available,” Hanzo said, turning on his heel and heading out the door, turning his head to flash him that devilish smirk Jesse always loved. 

Jesse still was in shock. Even after he finished his chai latte and had finished a few pages, he still didn’t believe this was real. 

But it was real, his idol had his number in his phone. The same phone he uses to film his live-streams. The same phone he used to talk to Jesse in the chat whenever he gives him a big donation. 

Jesse shook his head to clear his mind, it wasn’t that significant. He’d play this cool and just act like it was a regular, casual get together with a potential friend. Sure Hanzo was a huge flirt, but he didn’t think about sex  _ all  _ the time, it’d be rude to assume that’s what he wanted out of this relationship. But it was a start, a damn good start.

Jesse was about to leave when he got a notification on his phone 

**[LewdDragon is hosting a livestream! Click the link so you don’t miss it!]**

_ “Wait? What?” _

Jesse ran back inside the coffee shop and into the bathroom. He hurriedly grabbed his headphones and jammed them into his phone. He made sure that no one was in the bathroom stall with him, pressing his back flush against the wall.

Jesse felt his heart start to race and saw Hanzo, who was also inside a bathroom stall, but with slightly different colored tiles and stall doors. 

“Hey guys, I know this is a bit of a change of scenery but I just..god, I just get horny so fucking easily,” Hanzo whispered, hissing through his teeth as he propped himself on the toilet seat. 

“I saw..this guy earlier today.  _ Fuck  _ he was hot, tall as shit, handsome as fuck, obviously hung-I could tell when I saw him get a semi when I walked in. God he wouldn’t stop  _ staring _ at me, fuck, he was practically eye fucking me  _ right there _ .” Hanzo whispered again, rubbing his rock hard erection through his workout shorts. 

_ “Oh my god he’s really doing this in public,”  _ Jesse thought to himself, his breathing starting to turn a bit heavy. 

Hanzo pulled his erect dick out of his shorts, the head almost as red as his cheeks, with pre cum already leaking out. 

“I just, fuck, I wanted him to drag me into a stall and just fuck me right then and there. I could tell he wanted to with the way he looked at me. He couldn’t keep his eyes off of me. Off my chest, off my legs, off my face, off my ass-fuck!” Hanzo hissed, covering his mouth with his other hand to keep himself quiet. 

Hanzo was quiet for the rest of the time in the stall, breathing heavily as he jerked himself off slowly and methodically. He bit the edge of his lip to try keep his moans as quiet as he could. 

“Hah...I hope you guys are also in a public place watching me, it’d make this so much better for me,” Hanzo groaned quietly, whining softly as he came, white streams of the stuff shooting up and flying onto Hanzo’s bare chest. 

Jesse almost came himself, but decided that  _ maybe _ getting nut all over the bathroom stalls wouldn’t make the workers very happy, at least Hanzo could aim. 

“Alright, gotta go, thanks for tuning in, you guys are the best,” Hanzo whispered softly, blowing them all a kiss with his dick still out before turning off his phone and cutting off the livestream. 

Jesse stared at his phone blankly, panting and spent against the bathroom stall. He waited until his erection went down so he could leave, having a hard time looking anyone in the eye for a while.

As Jesse left and headed home, he wondered who the man that got Hanzo so hot and bothered was. 

___

 

_ “Holy shit, I can’t believe I met Joel Morricone in the flesh, and he’s just as sexy as I thought he would be..”  _ Hanzo thought to himself as he wiped himself off and headed out of the bathroom.

Hanzo was a pretty big fan of Joel-no Jesse’s works. He had at least 10 physical copies of them in his room and he has the entire collection of them on his Audible. 

He remembered listening to one for the first time one, he was incredibly bored and wanted something to jack off to, but was too lazy to open up any porn sites. 

It wasn’t very often that the author would read their own works, but he was glad Jesse made that a priority. His deep, rich voice sent shivers down his spine. Hanzo never thought he would ever think southern accents where sexy but God did Jesse make them work. It was thick and sweet just like honey, dripping with pure masculine energy and among other things. Just listening to him made Hanzo sweat the first time he heard his voice, and he still does.

Though, there had been no photos of Joel -wait was it Jesse?- ever seen by the public, Hanzo had a feeling that he’d be handsome. And right he was. 

And somehow, Hanzo managed to get the guys number. He was still pretty giddy about it, practically skipping all the way home. 

_ “I had him practically wrapped around my finger, this is gonna be great~,”  _ Hanzo mused to himself, his heavy duffel bag slung around his shoulder as he excitedly opened the door to his flat. 

As he tossed his bag to the ground, he flung himself on his noisy twin sized bed. Hanzo buried his face into one of his decorative pillows and tried not to scream with excitement.

Hanzo grabbed his phone and called Genji almost immediately, he’s the “playboy”, he would know a lot more about how to grab a guy than Hanzo did.

“Anija! How’re you? You know you have the most incredible timing,” Genji answered, even though he sounded slightly annoyed he was happy to hear from his brother. 

“Oh am I interrupting something? I’ll call you back when you’re-“

“Ah no it’s fine, we were just trying to find our car since I can’t remember where we parked,”

“Jesus, what would you do without me?”

“Loose my car apparently. Anyway, why’d ya call?”

“ _ Well,  _ I met this guy and-“

“Wait. Lemme guess it was good ol’  _ Joel Morricone,  _ right?” Genji asked, teasing his brothers infatuation with the author just a bit. Though, Genji did like Joel’s voice as well, he’d never admit it to Hanzo though. 

“Actually, yeah it was,  _ crazy _ right?” Hanzo replied, his feet pressing against the wall above his bed. 

“Wait, are you serious? What happened?”

“Well I was uh, going to get my drink from that coffee place by the gym and I just saw him in line and-“

“Okay, okay, get to the juicy stuff, what was he  _ like _ ,”

“Why do you care? It’s not like you read his stuff.”

“I don’t, but meeting a mildly famous person is pretty interesting to me,”

“Well uh, he was really nice. A lot more gentlemanly that I thought he would be, he did stare a bit at my ass but I didn’t mind. I kinda like it when guys do that-“

“Ugh, I don’t want to hear about your kinks just tell me what happened,”

“Alright, fine, so we talked for a bit and after a while he gave me his number, so I’ll be texting him later today.”

“Wait seriously? Well lemme know when things start heating up, I just found the car see ya-“

“Wait I didn’t-“ Hanzo sighed, setting his phone down and rolled over on the bed, staring at the ceiling. 

He wanted to ask Genji for a bit of advice, but he didn’t want to be more of a hassle on the two of them. He felt his confidence start to melt away though when Hanzo realized exactly who he was talking to, Jesse..Joel argh whatever he called himself probably had guys fawning over him all the time so he  _ really _ had to impress. Hanzo wanted to call again but Genji and Lucio were on a vacation and didn’t need to be bothered by Hanzo’s insecurities. 

Hanzo sat up and opened Jesse’s contact, finding himself at odds at what to say. He quickly shook away any sort of self doubt, deciding to take a bit of a leap of faith. He didn’t need Genji’s advice, he was fully capable of building relationships like any other functional adult. Yeah right.

Like anything about his life was functional.

**[Hey there, you busy?]**

Hanzo laid against the bed, hoping he didn’t get left on read like the countless other times before.


	3. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go on a date, kinda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhh sorry this is shorter than usual

Jesse was beyond excited-no-he was  _ elated _ when Hanzo texted him. They talked for hours before they finalized a plan for their little meetup. Hanzo had suggested they go to one of the beaches just outside the city so it wouldn’t be completely crowded. Jesse was a bit keen as to why Hanzo picked a beach to hang out but he didn’t care. 

Jesse was, however, a bit self-conscious. He had gained a bit of chub, even though he worked out he didn’t have enough time to do it often enough. It felt weird for him to go out having a slight muffin top next to Hanzo’s chiseled abs. Though he didn’t have much time to find a solution since it was almost 10 in the morning and he had to leave soon.

He perked up when he got a text from Hanzo saying where to met him in the parking lot outside of a smaller beach near Malibu, adding a little ❤️ at the end of his message. Jesse immediately started packing, throwing all of his beach necessities into a large duffel bag. He threw on an old T-shirt that he wouldn’t mind getting wet and a pair of swimming trunks with a cacti pattern across the front and back.

Jesse hops into his old Chevy, driving almost on autopilot to the beach, his mind consumed with more important things. He could swim pretty well but, brought some floaties just in case if he and Hanzo just wanted to relax in the water. He wondered what kind of swimsuit Hanzo would be wearing, maybe he’d wear swim trunks like him, or perhaps a tight speedo to show off his ass. 

He tried not to think about Hanzo too much, focusing on the road and letting his mind fixate on other, more important things.

Jesse finally pulls in after what feels like an eternity on the road as he pulls into the beach parking lot. He notices a figure leaning against a railing on the boardwalk, looking out into the parking lot. 

“That’s probably Hanzo,” Jesse thought to himself as parks as close to the beach as he can. He swallowed the knot in his throat in anticipation, sitting inside until he found the strength to leave. Jesse grabbed his things from the trunk of the car, slinging it around his shoulder as he went to look for Hanzo. 

His head swiveled as he looked for Hanzo, could’ve sworn he just saw him. 

Suddenly he felt a weight press against his back, and hands cover his eyes. 

“Guess who~,” Hanzo whispered, chuckling softly behind him before revealing himself, “Glad you could make it.”

Jesse held his breath a bit; Hanzo had a pretty bad habit of getting really close to him, though he was starting to think he was doing that on purpose.

“Yeah, thanks, didn’t have too much trouble findin’ you,” Jesse replied back, eager to get this “thing” rolling. 

As they walked along the boardwalk, Jesse couldn’t help but let his eyes wander a little bit. It wasn’t his fault that Hanzo was just so easy on the eyes, plus it wasn’t like he was leering or anything...just looking. 

His abs were on full display along with his tight, muscular pecs, wearing a pair of dark blue swim trunks. Jesse almost choked on his own spit when he realizes that Hanzo has nipple piercings, they were a straight bar with dark blue gems attached to the ends. At least he was putting all of the money he and all of his faithful viewers donated to good use. 

He heard Hanzo huff as he headed down the stairs taking him out of his daydream, watching Hanzo take off his sandals and sighed in content when they touched the warm beach sand.

“I wish I could come here more often,” He said to himself, heading over to his little spot on the beach and taking Jesse along with him. 

“What d’ya mean?” Jesse asked, sitting down underneath the rainbow-colored umbrella and getting some much-needed shade. 

“Well, I live almost an hour away from here, and I’m not dealing with morning traffic,” He replied briskly, sitting down on the towel next to Jesse and leaned against his cooler.

“Yeah, I get it, you like swimming or somethin?” He asked, laying down across the beach towel. 

“I’m more into sunbathing but yeah I don’t mind floating in the water, though I always have to keep a lookout for surfers. I got knocked in the head one and I’d rather not deal with that again,” Hanzo chuckled as he recalled the whole incident, his tone changing slightly when he notices Jesse is dressing pretty moderately for being at the beach in the middle of summer. 

“Aren’t you just hot in that?” Hanzo asked, a slightly puzzled expression on his face. 

“I’m trying to protect my skin.”

“Yeah right, be honest with me.” 

Jesse hesitated for a moment, he really didn’t like the idea of being vulnerable in front of Hanzo, but he didn’t want to upset him either. 

“I dunno, I guess I feel kinda strange around all these guys with six packs and also I got is chub,” Jesse replies, shrugging his shoulders and subconsciously hiding his stomach. Sure he works out but he feels that he doesn’t do enough. 

“Aw come on, for real? Who thinks for more than two seconds about some random strangers weight? Plus I’m half naked and you’re fully clothed, shouldn’t we even the playing field a little?” Hanzo replied, raising an eyebrow and trying to look serious before laughing a little at himself, “you don’t have to, but you shouldn’t worry about stuff like that is all I’m saying.” 

“Alright alright,” Jesse said while chucking off his t-shirt, sitting it down next to him on the towel.

“So now that I’m in proper beach attire, what d’ya wanna do? You didn’t bring me here so you could stare at me all day right?” 

Though, Hanzo looked like he was spacing out, lost in his train of thought before coming back to his senses. 

“Sorry about that, uh...what were you saying?” Hanzo said, regaining his composure rather quickly.

Huh, weird.

“What do ya wanna do?”

“Oh! I was planning on taking a dip, but the waves are way to big for me to just float, so I’ll stay here and maybe try and get a tan. And speaking of which…” Hanzo suddenly lays flat on his stomach and rests his chin on his arms, “can you put some sunscreen on my back, I can’t get it.”

Jesse takes a deep breath, “Yeah sure, don’t you have the spray?”

“No, I use the cream, why?” 

“Just asking…” Jesse replies, sitting next to Hanzo, who looked extremely comfortable by the way, and grabbed the sunscreen bottle and poured a generous amount into his hands. 

“Come on, Jesse, get yer head out of the gutter, people do this for friends all of the time...Just ‘cause he does sexual stuff on camera doesn’t mean he’s always in the mood for it,” Jesse lectured himself, spreading the cool sunscreen all over Hanzo’s muscular, chiseled back. He almost like a marble statue to him; Michelangelo had nothing on Hanzo in his humble opinion.

“Mmm that feels nice, you ever thought about being a massage therapist?” Hanzo asks, opening one eye to look up at Jesse, “though maybe since your a writer and you’re hunched over a lot, you need a massage more than me.” 

“Yeah I could use one, my back is constantly hurting,” Jesse laments, feeling a little more comfortable and less weird, Hanzo was just so surprisingly easy to talk to.

“I feel ya, I have to do stretches a lot when I get up in the morning so I don’t get cramps when I’m doing work,” Hanzo replies nonchalantly, looking up at Jesse with a very relaxed expression. 

Jesse nodded as he finished massaging the sunscreen into Hanzo’s skin, wiping his hands on the beach towel, “Alright I’m done, you need me to do anything else for you, Lord Hanzo?” 

Hanzo’s laugh was like music to Jesse’s ears, so much more genuine then the little chuckles and giggles he would let out during streams and when they talked before. 

“Yeah, you mind fanning me with a palm branch, it’s dreadfully hot out~,” Hanzo asked dramatically, laughing a little at his own silly joke. 

“God, that’s cute,” Jesse thought to himself, loving the sound of Hanzo of enjoying himself.

They laid there together for the next couple hours, talking and people watching and just enjoying each others company. Jesse had never experienced something like this before, eager for the next time they’ll be able to talk. But, unfortunately, it was almost noon and neither one of them wanted them to get caught in the California sun and they had to part ways temporarily. 

“I had a nice time, we should do this again sometime…maybe at one of our places?” Hanzo asks, standing with Jesse in the parking lot next to their cars. 

“Sure I wouldn’t mind, but I’d rather see your place first,” 

“Sounds good to me, I’ll uh...see you later,” Hanzo replied, fidgeting a little bit before giving Jesse a slightly awkward hug before heading back to his car. 

Jesse waved goodbye to Hanzo as he leaned up against his truck, he thought it was a little weird how Hanzo seemed like he didn’t know what to do around people, but he was so confident? Oh well, everyone has something that makes them tick, why wouldn’t he be any different? 

Either way, Hanzo is going to be on his mind for a while and was determined to win his affection, how Jesse was going to do that, he had no idea.    
  


* * *

 

Hanzo was a bit dazed as he drove back to his apartment, the scenarios, and conversations from his date with Jesse keep repeating themselves in his head. He was honestly so smitten, yeah sure he was cute and a  _ bear _ , Jesse was just so...genuine and nice and…

He couldn’t go on like this, he needed to form a game plan, he needed to snatch Jesse up before anyone else did, how he was single Hanzo had no idea. And he  _ wasn’t _ going to ask Genji for help, he could do this himself, how hard could it be? 

Maybe...he could ask his viewers for help? That could work...Hanzo put on some regular clothes and waited till he usual streaming time to get himself ready, sitting down on his bed and turning on his computer. He set up his tripod and pushed the record button on his phone, waiting for his viewers to tune in.

He fixed up his room a little from last night, rearranging the pillows so he had enough support. When enough people came in he started to talk.

“Hey guys! I just noticed that I hit over 10k subscribers! Thank you guys so much for supporting me so tonight I’m uh, hosting a kind of q&a type thingy so ask me anything you want!” Hanzo said into the camera, keeping an eye on the laptop next to him that showed the chat. He was always looking forward to a certain someone that always showed up on his streams, and would always give a nice hefty donation.

Most of the chat for a while was congratulating and heart emojis, and a lot of … icons, probably people thinking of what to ask him. 

**[Justadude: what’s your type? ]**

Hanzo thought for a moment, “hm, I don’t really have a specific type, but I do like bears. I’m not super into really muscular men, I like big guys but not necessarily jacked if that makes sense. Though facial and body hair is a big thing for me, clean shaven guys aren’t really my thing,” Hanzo muses, thinking back to his time with Jesse on the beach, he was physically his type in every single way. He obviously worked out and could probably lift him, and plus that hairy muscular chest and biceps made him melt a bit. 

**[ Justadude: damn guess I gotta grow a beard ]**

Hanzo laughed a bit to himself at the comment, thinking about what else his “type” was. 

“I kinda like shy guys, or guys that are vanilla on the outside but super kinky in bed, that’s always fun,” He thinks aloud, he never really was into super dominant men, he always thought they were way too into themselves then their partner. 

**[ lookslikedickbatman: minimum dick size for a partner?]**

“Okay so, I know everyone thinks I only want foot long dicks, but to be honest anything above 6 inches is good enough for me. It’s more about how you use it, if that makes sense. There are guys with huge dicks but can’t make a guy cum for shit, I’m not gonna get out a ruler every time I fuck a dude,” Hanzo laments, honestly he wasn’t even picky about dick size, he really just wanted a lover that can match his stamina

**[ LiveSteamer: what’s your most nasty kink? (Not like..gross wise but..you know what I mean) ]**

“Yeah I know...hm,” He thinks, he’s got a list about a mile long of all the shit he’s into so he’s not sure what exactly would qualify as “nasty”, “I’m a huge masochist if that helps, I think I might be into alpha/omega stuff but I dunno..”

**[ LiveSteamer: lock me up boys we got a furry ]**

“I am  _ not  _ a furry, I said I  _ think  _ I might be into it,” Hanzo chuckles softly, he’s reminded of when Genji would tease him whenever he showed a slight interest in wolves he’d call him a “furry in denial” as a joke. 

**[ LiveSteamer: lol we good ]**

**[ ahsjsjsks: fav position?]**

“I personally like a good mating press, I’m fine with really anything though,” He replies casually, wondering when his “biggest fan” is going to show up, or maybe he already did and Hanzo didn’t notice.

**[ nutbuster247: I know this isn’t a sexual question but I gotta know...dogs or cats?]**

“Dogs of course, though cats are nice, dogs are just more appealing to me. I like bigger dogs more than smaller ones, but unfortunately my landlord doesn’t allow pets so I’ll have to wait until I can move out,” Hanzo pouts, sure he could move and he had plenty of money too, but rent was so expensive that he would probably have to live below his means just to get by. And plus, he didn’t want to uproot himself and move  _ again _ after he’s done it so many times already. 

The rest of the night was filled with similar questions about what his interests were and want things he was into, that sort of thing. He waited for his regular for the rest of the stream to ask him something but was surprised that he didn’t even say anything. But Hanzo looked back at the chat history and say that he  _ did  _ tune in but didn’t say anything, maybe he was nervous? 

He didn’t think too much about it, saying goodbye to everyone and closing down the stream. Hanzo fixed up his bed and curled up under the covers, hoping that this thing with Jesse can actually work and not end in disaster.    
  
  



End file.
